Promises
by deadlydiglett
Summary: A brief insight into Abby and Connor's time in the Cretaceous, more to come. Rating will change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

**_Summery: A brief insight into Abby and Connor's time in the Cretaceous._**

**_More chapters to come_**

Abby Maitland peeled her t-shirt from her back and slipped her jeans from her legs. She slowly unhooked her bra and slid down her underwear. It felt good for the fresh air to lap at her bruised skin.

Abby brushed a toe into the lagoon and noticed it was lovely and warm from the morning sun, high in the sky. She proceeded into the water, her hips sashaying slightly. It felt amazing and she didn't seem to care much when the faint cry of a Pterosaur sounded nearby. Connor was on watch, therefore she had no reason to worry, at least she hoped not.

She relished in the flowing waterfall, rubbing her entire body clean. Closing her eyes, she tried to forget about the harsh reality of the Cretaceous and focused on what felt like paradise.

Connor Temple's eyes fiercely shot toward the sky seeking for the owner to the blood curdling Pterosaur cry. Abby was to bathe in peace, and that was his priority. Convinced the bird of prey was just passing, he settled back down on a large rock and focused his eyes in the direction of the lagoon. He wasn't supposed to be watching, he knew that but her eyes were closed tight in relaxation and it was really the most gorgeous sight. He winced at the sight of the bruises and grazes that tainted her creamy skin. He shut his eyes in remembrance; it was their first encounter out here with a creature larger than a raptor. He can still remember her screams of pain when the beastly tail of an Ankylosaur thwacked her down a steep, vast hill in it's panic to escape an oncoming predator. His heart leapt in his throat as he stumbled down after her, skidding. When he reached her at the bottom she was unconscious, having hit a tree on the way down. Connor carefully but quickly dragged her to a nearby opening in some shrubs, and waited for her to regain consciousness, he held her and stroked the side of her face-

Another Pterosaur cry bought him back to his senses and he saw that Abby wasn't underneath the glistening falls anymore. In fact, he couldn't see her at all. Panic struck him and just as he opened his mouth to call her name, he felt petite arms wrap him from behind.

"Don't worry, I'm here."  
He breathed in her scent and noticed that from her arms, she as fully clothed again. A pang of disappointment settled in his stomach.

"I caught you watching." Abby spoke again, "Naughty, that."

"Yeah…uh, I mean, sorry I didn't mean to, it won't happen again, I promise, I'll-

"Shush, it's ok, come on let's go." She helped him up and they walked back to their home. Well, Abby was none to pleased calling it home but it was the closest they had. There were large leaves laid out and piled to form some sort of mattress for the both of them but it wasn't comfortable at all. Connor had made a few personal touches with what he could muster and she'd decided that their 'home' would just about do for now.

_**A/N**_

_**Thanks for reading, chapter 2 will be up soon, let me know what you think**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I have a four month old little boy, thanks for waiting :)**

Above him, Abby moved her hands slowly up and down her supple waist and breasts, breathing heavily. Connor reached out to touch her delicious body but the image of her slipped further and further away. He tried to sit up but he couldn't for the life of him.

"Abby, please, come back!" He extended his arm as far as it could reach but with no avail.

"Conn…" She whispered.

"Don't leave me, not here, not like this"

"Connor…"

"I'm begging you just stay!"

"Connor, wake up!"

He woke with a start and found himself in a cold sweat; he'd had another nightmare. He turned and snuggled into Abby, who was lying next to him, worried. It's the closest either of them would get to each other in the past few months they had been trapped, that and a peck on the cheek. Both to scared to face the reality of their feelings.

"This has to stop, I'm afraid that your screams will attract predators" Abby gently stroked his hair.

"It's just hard, I miss everything about home, and it's unsettling me. I miss our flat, I miss the team but mostly I miss seeing you happy." He looked up at her and offered her a watery smile. Abby wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face in his neck. The smell of her was sweet and the comfort she offered was irreplaceable.

"I know it's not perfect but I'm happy as long as I'm with you, you know that right?"

Connor nodded and slowly he closed his eyes and drifted back into a rough slumber, Abby joined him.

Morning broke and with the warm, rising sun came cries of creatures from afar. A high-pitched caw in particular came from a beast that stood tall, seemingly in search of eggs from a nest to steal. It's sharp beak shone in the light and it ruffled its feathers with another caw. It stood on two legs and its movements mimicked that of a chicken: quick, sharp, and agile. Its feathered coat was attractive with reds as deep as blood, purples as rich as you could get and greens as vibrant as the leaves on the trees in this god-forsaken place.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Came a voice from behind Abby, as she sat watching the magnificent bird from a safe distance nearby to their base.

"Yeah," came her reply, "What is she?"

"Gigantoraptor, although not part of the raptor family thank God. She's out of her territory by the looks of it."

"Poor thing…"

"Yeah, did you know these laid the largest dinosaur eggs ever to be found?" handed Connor.

"Fascinating…" drew out Abby. Things like that didn't seem to matter now that they were here. There could be far larger 'egg layers' around that were just never found back home.

Which was impeccable timing as suddenly the giant, winged creature scattered in fear. The sound of a far larger dinosaur pierced the air - a Carnivore for sure.

Connor instinctively wrapped his arm around Abby's waist and slowly dragged her back into the base.

"Don't make a noise, you know what that is don't you?" he whispered.

"How couldn't I? It's a tyrannosaur. Shit I-

"Shush!"

The T-Rex snapped its head toward the two of them and let out an almighty bellow; small pterosaurs speckled into the sky, far out of reach.

"Run!" Abby grabbed Connor's hand and they both stumbled to their feet, sprinting forwards past the Dinosaur. The ground quaked as the Rex perused them. Another roar, another scatter of birds.

"Look, into the tree!" Shouted Abby.

They both edged their way up the nearest tree to them – an effective tactic since being trapped here. Connor went first, struggling as his shoes slipped on the bark. He lent his hand to Abby and pulled her up just in time. Abby and Connor watched as it snapped it's almighty jaws up towards them, but it was in vain. It grunted in defeat and stomped off into the masses of trees.

Breathing heavy sighs of relief, they looked at each other. Something was different. They both felt lucky to be alive and thankful that the other was alive too. Connor reached out and stroked Abby's cheek. She felt the butterflies creep up inside her stomach and she closed her eyes in bliss. Connor blushed at the sight of her. He was doing this to her and no one else. He took a deep breath.

"Abby I…" he gulped, "I love you."

**A/N**

**More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the chapter is rather short and took a while to upload. There will be more, thank you for sticking with it :)**

"Listen, about what I said…"

"It's fine Connor-

"It was a spur of the moment thing!"

"It doesn't matter, Conn because-

"I didn't mean it!"

Abby was silenced.

"No, I didn't mean that, I meant that I didn't mean to say it, especially here." He couldn't bring his eyes to look at her, not once since they departed from the tree and travelled back to camp.

"We're just stuck here and I might have just ruined the only good thing about it." They'd reached base by this point and the sun was high in the sky, about midday Connor had deducted.

Abby went about peeling some roots they had collected prior.

"Listen to me, Connor" she said as she shaved the skin off of the bland food, "you haven't ruined anything. You've just put things into perspective."

"Oh…" He looked mournfully at the floor.

"It's a good thing Connor!" She narrowed her eyes at him, but her expression quickly softened, "I've fallen for you, hard."

Connor slowly digested what she had said. There were butterflies dancing manically around inside his stomach.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. After all this time, I never thought you could like me back, Abby. Even… even after we kissed. I mean, you k-kissed me."  
Abby smiled gently at him. "I've liked you for a while, it's just I have a tough time with my feelings. I'm always getting hurt and I've learned to keep my walls up because of it."  
"Oh, Abby you know I'd never hurt you!" Connor blurted, truly saddened by the thought of Abby being hurt by anyone. He'd sure sort them out anyhow. "Come here."  
Abby hesitated for a second, then put down the vegetable she was holding, along with the sharpened, makeshift knife and edged towards Connor. He reached out for her and stroked her blonde hair, "You're the most beautiful woman I know."

Abby blushed and ducked her head toward the floor. Connor lifted it back up by her chin with his fingers and looked her in the eyes. He leant forward and captured her soft lips to his.  
It was like fireworks going off inside Abby's head. He'd initiated this kiss, not her and it felt amazing to be loved and to be wanted. She felt warm inside and tilted her head to return the kiss with greater passion. Connor's arms snaked around her slim waist and pulled her flush against him. She could feel his growing enthusiasm for her. In turn, it made Abby want him more and she wound her hands in his hair and then bought them back round to slide off his jacket.

Connor's breath hitched as he thought he knew where this was going. He couldn't believe his luck as he heatedly returned the favour by peeling off Abby's jacket. They broke apart if not only for air but to remove each other's clothing piece by piece. They both were in their underwear when Abby climbed on top of Connor, kissing him zealously on his mouth and then down to his neck. She stroked his chest as she did so. Connor moaned gratefully at the back of his throat and ground upwards.

Abruptly, an awful predatory cry came from outside. They froze, staring at each other, daring not to move nor make a sound.


End file.
